Horor House
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hiruma mengajak Sena ke taman hiburan untuk kencan. Tapi begitu mereka masuk di rumah hantu...# Yaoi, HiruSena. My first fic in ES21. Kado fic untuk Diablo Rei's # Mind review...


**Disclaimer : Eyeshield**** 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Horor**

**Pairing : Hiruma x Sena**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

_**My first fic in Eyeshield 21. **_

**Dan juga Kado fic untuk Diablo Rei's. _Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Horor House**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Wah, taman hiburannya luas sekali!" seru Sena. Kedua matanya yang berwarna _caramel_ menyapu taman hiburan itu. Di depannya banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang. Cowok mungil itu menoleh ke Hiruma. "Hiruma-san, kita mau bermain yang mana dulu?"

Hiruma yang berdiri di samping cowok mungil itu kontan menoleh dan menatapnya. "Terserah kau, _kuso chibi_!"

Hari ini Sena dan Hiruma pergi berkencan di taman hiburan. Salah satu tempat yang lumayan terkenal dan juga…salah satu tempat yang sudah dikuasai Hiruma dengan buku ancamannya. Sebenarnya ada suatu rencana yang tidak diketahui Sena. _Ace _Deimon itu tidak menyadari bahwa ajakan kencan Hiruma ini mempunyai maksud terselubung.

Hiruma melirik cowok mungil disampingnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruma dan Sena berhenti di salah satu wahana di taman hiburan itu. Setelah tadi menaiki dua wahana. Mereka berdua langsung mencari wahana yang menarik lagi untuk dicoba. Dan wahana yang akan di naiki sekarang adalah _jet coaster_. Hiruma dan Sena mendapat tempat duduk yang paling depan. Disampingnya, Sena sudah gemetaran. Padahal _jet_ itu belum dijalankan. Payah!

Setelah bangku-bangku itu terisi semua. _Jet coaster_ itu pun dijalankan. Keringat dingin meluncur deras di wajah Sena. Sebenarnya dia 100% tidak mau naik wahana yang ini. Tapi karena ancaman Hiruma – yang sangat mengerikan – akhirnya dia pasrah untuk mengikuti sang kapten sekaligus pacarnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti. _Jet coaster_ itu bertambah kecepatannya. Tepat ditanjakan pertama. _Jet _ itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sena mau tidak mau berteriak ketakutan. Pengalaman pertama, _coy_! Jadi pastinya _syok_. Disampingnya Hiruma terkekeh-kekeh. Ini mah biasa untuk iblis sepertinya.

Teriakan dan jeritan keluar dari mulut-mulut para penumpang di _jet coaster_ itu. Tampak wajah-wajah ketakutan. Tapi diantara wajah ketakutan itu ada satu wajah yang sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan. Mau tahu siapa? Yup! Youichi Hiruma.

Setelah beberapa tanjakkan tinggi dan belokkan yang tajam. Akhirnya _jet coaster _ itu berhenti.

"_Kuso chibi_ ayo kita turun!" Hiruma menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya sang pacar terkulai lemas di bangkunya. Pasti sangat _syok_ tuh!

"Ck! _Kuso_!" maki Hiruma pelan. Diangkatnya palang besi yang melingkar di depan dada Sena ke atas. Kemudian menggendong Sena pergi dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini!" Hiruma melempar minuman kaleng dingin kearah Sena. Dengan sedikit lambat Sena menangkap minuman kaleng itu sebelum jatuh di tanah. Sena membuka tutup kaleng itu dan meneguk minumannya. Diliriknya Hiruma yang duduk sambil menopang satu kakinya.

"Anu— Hiruma-san…setelah ini kita sudah mau pulang?"

Mata hijau _tosca_ Hiruma langsung menyambar. "Siapa bilang _kuso chibi_? Aku belum puas bermain."

"Ta—tapi…ini sudah jam tujuh malam, Hiruma-san. Dan juga…Hieee~!"

Ucapan Sena tidak selesai. Hiruma langsung menarik cowok mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan itu terlihat sangat tua dan tidak terpakai. Diatas gerbang itu ada papan yang bertuliskan '_Horor house'_. Salah satu rumah hantu yang terkenal sangat menyeramkan di taman hiburan itu. Sena kontan beku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ki—kita mau masuk ke rumah ini, Hiruma-san?" Tanya Sena dengan suara pelan. Kedua kakinya mulai gemetaran. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kekekekeke…ayo masuk _kuso chibi_!"

Tanpa menunggu setuju dari Sena. Dengan paksa Hiruma menarik cowok mungil itu ke dalam bangunan tua di depannya. Pasrah. Itulah yang dialami Sena saat ini.

Kedua orang itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk bangunan tua itu. Tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka sendiri. Dan itu tambah membuat rasa takut Sena semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan langkah lebar dan muka cuek. Hiruma memasuki bangunan tua itu dengan Sena disampingnya.

BLAAAM!

Pintu besar yang terbuka tadi tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri dengan sangat keras. Sena sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Hieee~! Hiruma-san tunggu." Jerit Sena begitu dilihatnya Hiruma sudah berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor yang dilewati mereka tampak remang-remang. Hanya ada lampu-lampu kecil yang terpasang di dinding bangunan itu. sarang laba-laba hampir memenuhi setiap langit-langit rumah tua itu. Suasana yang sunyi senyap serta angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela terbuka yang dilewati mereka berdua tambah membuat rumah hantu itu jadi…menyeramkan. Apalagi dinding dan lantai yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah – entah itu darah asli atau palsu – membuat Sena yang melihatnya merinding. '_Hieee~ ini rumah hantu betulan ya?'_ batin Sena dalam hati.

Sena melirik pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang di sampingnya. Hanya ada ekspresi cuek yang terlihat di wajah Hiruma. Jelaslah! Masa orang seperti Hiruma takut sama hal beginian. Nggak masuk akal banget gitu lho! Kecuali pemuda _spike_ itu kesambet. Tapi mana mungkin Hiruma kesambet. Wong dia sudah jadi salah satu _akuma_ yang ditakuti di wilayah Deimon.

"Hiruma-san…" panggilnya. Hiruma menoleh dan menatap cowok mungil disampingnya.

"Ada apa, _kuso chibi_?"

"Ki-kita balik saja yuk!" seru Sena dengan wajah terlihat mulai pucat. Satu alis Hiruma terangkat.

"Kekeke…kenapa? kau takut?"

Sena mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu balik saja sendiri. Aku akan meneruskan perjalanan ini." Pemuda pirang itu langsung melengos pergi dengan cueknya. Sena ternganga. Saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Cowok mungil itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Begitu dilihatnya punggung Hiruma sudah menghilang di belokkan koridor. Sena tersentak dari bengongnya.

"Hi—hiru…"

Srek!

Sena menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dengan gerakan pelan.

Srek srek!

Kedua mata cokelat _caramel_-nya kontan terbelalak lebar. Seorang _zombie_ berjalan mendekatinya dengan menyeret satu kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat hancur. Satu matanya nyaris lepas dari kelopak mata. Sena _sweatdrop_.

"A—ah…" suara Sena tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasa takutnya merajali pikirannya. Begitu jarak Sena dan _zombie _ itu hanya berkisar lima meter. Sena panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dipacunya kakinya untuk lari dari situ.

"Huwaaaaa~ Hiruma-san!" jeritnya sambil berlari. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata. Begitu Sena berbelok koridor sebelah kiri. Cowok mungil itu kontan berhenti dari larinya. Kedua matanya melotot. Tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang wanita yang berambut sangat panjang. Rambutnya terlihat sangat kusut. Wanita itu memakai baju putih yang panjang dan terlihat sudah kusam karena dipenuhi…darah kering. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Sena terperangah. Wajah wanita itu tidak kalah hancur dengan _zombie_ tadi. Kedua matanya memang masih utuh. Tapi…terlihat sangat merah menyala. Wanita hantu itu menyeringai menyeramkan.

"A—ah…UWAAAAAAA~!"

Sena berteriak kuat-kuat. Dengan cepat dibalikkan badannya dan berlari dari hadapan wanita hantu itu. Di dengarnya wanita itu tertawa terkikik-kikik dengan suara menyeramkan.

"Hiruma-san~!" Cowok mungil itu berteriak memanggil sang kapten. Lorong koridor yang dilewati Sena semakin gelap. Karena hanya ada satu-dua lampu kecil yang masih menyala.

Krek!

Pintu yang dilewati Sena tiba-tiba terbuka. Sena berhenti dari larinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat apakah itu Hiruma. Tapi sayang…sepertinya itu 100% bukan Hiruma. Seorang anak kecil perempuan. Tapi bukan anak kecil sungguhan.

"Niisan~ kita main yuk!" anak kecil itu tersenyum menyeramkan kearah Sena. Matanya berpupil seperti mata kucing dan berwarna merah – sangat menyeramkan. Wajah dan bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah. Tapi yang membuat Sena –sangat— takut. Ditangan kiri anak kecil itu. Ada sebuah pisau. "Niisan~ aku minta jari-jari niisan ya?" ucap anak kecil itu sambil berjalan kearah Sena dengan mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeee~~!" Sena langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dikeluarkannya kecepatan _eyeshield_ 21-nya sehingga anak kecil itu tidak dapat menyusul. Memang benar anak kecil itu tidak menyusul Sena. Karena begitu Sena mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Anak kecil itu sudah tidak ada. Sena tidak menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya. Sepuluh meter di depannya. Muncul seorang _zombie_ (lagi?). Cowok mungil itu ternganga. Mau balik tapi takutnya bakal ketemu dengan anak perempuan tadi. Mau menerobos _zombie_ di depannya, tapi rasa takut membuat Sena ketar-ketir. _Ace _ Deimon itu pun memutuskan untuk menerobos saja.

Whush!

Sena menggunakan _devil bat ghost_-nya. Cara memakai tekhnik yang paling sia-sia di dunia. Tapi masa bodoh! Sekarang dirinya sedang dalam masalah ketakutan. _Yeah rights!_

_Zombie_ itu berhasil dilewati Sena. Cowok mungil itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Begitu dirasanya para hantu-hantu itu sudah tidak kelihatan dari jarak pandangnya. Sena memelankan larinya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya. Sena berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil celinggukan ke kanan-kiri. Langkah Sena terhenti. Di samping dinding tergeletak mayat yang sangat menyeramkan. Bau bangkai busuk tercium dari mayat itu.

'_Hieee~ ini mayat asli ya' _keluh Sena dalam hati. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap – agar mayata itu tidak bangun (?). Cowok mungil itu melewati mayat itu. Setelah dirasanya sudah aman. Sena menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengurut dadanya.

Sena berdiri di perempatan koridor. Bingung mau berjalan kearah mana. Terpaksa cowok mungil itu berbelok ke kanan sesuai apa di instingnya. Setelah berjalan – dengan kaki gemetaran karena takut – Sena merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah hantu ini. Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak mencapai pintu keluar. '_Hiruma-san kau dimana?' _jerit Sena dalam hati.

Langkah Sena terhenti. Kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Di depan sana berdiri tiga orang yang memblokade jalan koridor yang lumayan sempit itu. Bukan masalah jalannya yang di blokade. Tapi…yang membuat jantung Sena nyaris copot. Yang memblokade jalan itu hantu-hantu yang ditemui Sena tadi.

"**Hieeeeeeeeeee...!" **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hiruma menelusuri koridor rumah hantu itu sambil menggerutu. Bahkan tidak segan-segan dia menendang sesuatu – tangan dan kaki bohongan – yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Cih! Kemana si _kuso chibi _itu?"

"**Hieeeeeeeeee...!**"

Umur panjang. Teriakan nyaring itu Hiruma hafal persis. Hiruma menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sena berlari – sangat kencang. Dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ah!" Sena menoleh kearah Hiruma dan berjerit, "Hi—hiruma-san...!" cowok mungil itu sangat bahagia melihat sang kapten.

BRUKKK!

Dengan tiba-tiba Sena menubruk Hiruma. Alhasil Hiruma terjatuh kebelakang dengan Sena yang menindihnya.

Baru saja Hiruma akan mengomeli perbuatan Sena. Cowok mungil itu memeluk Hiruma dengan erat _plus_ menangis sesenggukkan. Mau tidak mau, Hiruma luluh juga melihat hal itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Tangisan Sena akhirnya mereda. Sisa-sisa air mata Sena yang masih menggenangi di pelupuk mata, dihapus Hiruma dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Hiruma mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga cowok mungil itu dan berbisik lirih, "Sudah puas menangisnya?"

Sena mendonggakkan wajahnya. Tapi sebelum dia bertanya. Bibir Hiruma langsung menyambar bibirnya. Kedua mata Sena melebar. Tidak menyangka dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Hiruma menekan belakang kepala Sena, sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang cowok mungil itu. Membawanya lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya.

Sena tiba-tiba melepas ciuman itu. Hiruma tentu saja berdecak kesal. Tapi begitu dilihatnya napas Sena terengah-engah, diurungkan emosinya.

"A—anu Hiruma-san…lebih baik jangan lakukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini." kata Sena dengan nada gagap. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang salah _kuso chibi_?" kedua alis Hiruma terangkat.

"I—ini kan tempat terbuka,"

"Jadi kalau bukan tempat terbuka kau mau?"

Sena _blushing_. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk pelan. Senyum _evil grin_ langsung mengembang di wajah Hiruma. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda _spike_ pirang itu mengendong Sena dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Sena tidak sempat protes. Salah dia sendiri, siapa suruh mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Hiruma jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi. _Baka_~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _kuso chibi_?" Hiruma menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya Sena berjalan beriringan dengannya sambil tertatih-tatih. Sena menoleh dan menatap Hiruma. Senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Ya."

Hiruma mendengus. "Jangan memaksakan diri, _kuso chibi_."

Hiruma mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sena tertegun. Tapi segera disambutnya uluran tangan itu. Dengan wajah _blushing_ pastinya.

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

Setelah berada di luar rumah hantu itu. Sena mendesah lega. Akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah mengerikan itu. Begitu dirinya teringat dengan hal yang dilakukan dengan Hiruma tadi di dalam. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"A—anu…Hiruma-san." Panggil Sena. Hiruma menoleh. "Tadi kau juga menemui hantu-hantu di dalam rumah itu?"

"Kekeke…mana mungkin, _kuso chibi_. Orang-orang sialan yang bertugas untuk menakuti kita di dalam rumah sialan itu sudah ku ancam untuk tidak menunjukkan diri mereka di hadapan kita berdua." Jelas Hiruma. Sena _sweatdrop_.

"Te—terus…hantu-hantu yang kulihat tadi siapa…"

Bruk!

Sena terjatuh pingsan. Saking _syok_-nya mendengar penjelasan Hiruma tadi. Ternyata hantu-hantu yang ditemuinya tadi asli, _coy_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yup! Fic pertama saya di fandom ES21 ini, sekaligus kado fic untuk Rei :)

Semoga terhibur!

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
